


Books

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Gen, Poetry, feel-good poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem all about my greatest love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

Ink.  
A dusty shop.  
My secluded corner of the world.  
Filled with wonders.  
Wonders trapped between old pages.  
Pages much loved by me... and him.  
He who tends this shop at the edge of the world.  
The treasure keeper,  
my oldest friend.  
A friendly twinkle in his eye,  
a smile on his face.  
Thank you...  
For caring enough to show me  
Paradise...  
Adventure, and everlasting love.  
Forever shall I remain here,  
in my own personal paradise.


End file.
